Avatar OneShots!
by TheMoonDemon
Summary: Romantic one-shots highlighting some of the crazy adventures the Gang and their new friends run into !
1. SokkaXOC

_The Teacher and The MeatHead  
><em>  
>Hello~ So well… The summary basically explains it all. I really don't want to spoil the good parts to our readers now, right Sokka~?<p>

**Sokka: Sure. There are some romantic scenes in this…**

**Robyn: Hah, what do you know about romance?**

**Sokka: Apparently a lot, Robby~**

**Robyn: *blushes***

**Sokka: Momo, you can finish this up~**

**Momo: Scree scree chichi! [Tehehe~ Mari doesn't own anything related to Avatar the Last Airbender~]**

**Robyn: 'Cept me and the story! Enjoy it and remember – Reviews are appreciated!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>*This takes place after the Serpents Pass, in the dense woods outside of Ba Sing Se, near a lake with many creeks*<em>

**~Robyn's POV~**

"Okay, listen Katara. It's a whole lot simpler than your making it." I explained, moving the water around me so it formed a strong whirlpool. "Try again. You too Aang." I stopped moving my arms, and the whirlpool slowed down.

Aang scratched the back of his head as if he was deep in thought. "I haven't mastered waterbending yet…. Don't you think we should start with something a little more… Easy?" I crossed my arms over my chest as Aang smiled sheepishly, almost expecting some form of yelling. I smirked and glanced over at Katara, who smiled. She was still ecstatic about learning how to waterbend from someone who has skill. And, damn, I got skills.

"What do you think K?" I asked, my annoyance fizzling out. We've grown closer the last few weeks, and she always seemed to be able to stop my anger from getting out of hand. Katara shrugged, and she looked over at Aang. "Well, I don't know. Aang, I know you can do it. You're the Avatar, remember?" She smiled reassuring at him, and he grinned. I smirked. You'd have to be blind to not see the love between the two of them. I shook my head. There would be time for love after training.

I cleared my throat, and spoke in a strong, commanding voice. "So unless you want to go splash in the puddles over there by Sokka, pay attention and learn the move!" Katara and Aang flinched, and raised their arms in attack stance. I nodded, and raised my own arms. "Aang. Trick your mind into airbending a giant whirlwind, except do it with water instead… If that makes any sense." Aang nodded, and with the help of Katara, perfected the move. I heard some clumsy splashes as someone tries to wade through the water. I smirked, and slowly moved my fingers, an arm of water forming. As I whipped around, I was met with water to the face. Always one-step ahead. That's my meathead.

Sokka burst out laughing, and I wiped my face with my right hand, flicking the droplets in his direction. "I got you!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and grinned, not my happy grin, the grin that meant you're going to wish you were dead. I stood firmly in the water, and lifted my arms up over my head, a tall wave infront of me. I held it until Sokka's laughter died down, then I flicked my wrists, the wave crashing down onto him. I brushed my hands together, and smiled.

Katara held her hands behind her back and hummed a soft tune, trying to seem innocent. Aang swam after a fish, avoiding my glare. I pulled my arms towards me, pulling Aang to me with a strong current. I held Aang up by his arm. "Did you guys know he was going to do that?" They nodded. "And you didn't bother to say anything?" They nodded again, and I sighed. "Fine, go practice some more over there." Katara opened her mouth to speak. "Sorry Robyn… I thought you'd laugh." Aang nodded, and added, "You really should laugh more often instead of being so sour!" He bounced around in the air, Momo flapping his wings after Aang. I rolled my eyes, and stormed off.

"Maybe you should have considered that I wanted to train you, not fool around." I muttered, and my light brown hair dripping as I waded out of the water. I dried my hair, pulled out the clips, and let my hair flow down my back as I walked into the woods. I followed a stream up until I neared another small lake, deep within the forest. I sat on one of the smooth rocks, my feet in the water. I frowned and looked up through the trees at the barely visible moon. A few twigs snapped and I didn't move. _It's probably Katara. _I thought, my blue eyes luminescent against the dark forest. I stared forward at the sound. Sokka stepped out from the bushes, his hair falling in his eyes. He had it down, not in his usual ponytail. I thought this way looked better on him. The corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile. "Thought I'd find you out here, by water. You know… 'Cause you're a waterbender." I nodded and he continued. "Hey I'm sorry about messing with your training session with Katara and Aang." I smiled and leaned back on the rock, a teasing look directed at Sokka.

"And…?" I waited for him to finish, pushing myself up from the ground and standing directly in front of him. I tilted my head slightly. Sokka, aware of our sudden closeness, blushed, and cleared his throat. "And for splashing you with a bowl of water." I smiled, and nodded. "Apology accepted. Now can you please leave me alone?" Sokka regained his composer and shook his head. Was he becoming a tease just because I had been that way less than a few minutes ago? _Damn… He looks hot like this. His shaggy hair down, water droplets sliding down his jaw, onto his neck. Why do I want to…? No. He's more of a brother to me. I can't kiss a brother. _I looked up at him, my pale blue eyes looking into his dark blue ones. He smirked, and his arm wrapped around me, holding me close. I laughed, and nervously looked down. "Don't you have meat to go eat?" He chuckled, and spoke softly, mockingly. "I guess I do." He pulled apart from me, and started to walk back towards the others. Pride hit number 1.

I gaped, and ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Hey! Who do you think you are to walk away from me like that meathead! I should slap you!" He turned back towards me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, reaching up on my toes. "You didn't even kiss me yet." He nodded. "I know." Pride hit number 2. I sweat-dropped, and glared at him, my mischievous grin still visible. He brushed his lips against mine, and I leaned forward, kissing him. His lips moved in sync with mine, and after a few minutes, he pulled back.

"You know? Even though you're a master waterbender, your kissing skills still need some work." Pride hit number 3.

He grinned at his words and I smacked him in the back of his head. "You're a major jerk Sokka." He spoke softly, right near my ear. "Get used to it." I smirked and glanced back at the now dark sky at the moon, a smile on my face.  
>* * *<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So~! How'd you like it? I promise to write more soon too~<strong>

**What do you think of the cute little pairing~?**

**Sokka: I don't know if I could stand being with her much longer…**

**Robyn: Hey! I'm going to wipe that grin right off your pretty boy face if you don't shut up!**

**Sokka: I was just joking around with you! 'Jeez!**

**Please review! And this was my first story, so take it easy on me…!**

**~TheMoonDemon**


	2. JetXOC

**Hello Again~ This is a One-Shot involving Jet and one of my OCs, Chia. The only thing is… This takes place after Jet was killed, a year after that, when the war is over. . .**

**Chia: My friend Mari does not own the series Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story and me! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Loving The Past<span>_

**Chia's POV **

I walked through the city, my braided black hair flapping behind me in the wind. My amber eyes glowed, an unseen force driving me forward. Everything in Ba Sing Se was peaceful again, especially after the war with the Fire Nation was over. But some things would never be the same. Especially if your best friend was killed.

No.

Jet was more than a friend. He was my love. My heart belonged to him, but now he's gone. Dead. No longer the love of my life.

He was killed here, and today was the year anniversary of his death. The rest of the people close to him, like the Freedom Fighters, stood outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se, already there. I made my way through the crowd, seeing many, _many_, familiar faces. As I lifted my head up, it was becoming nearly impossible to ignore the heart-wrenching feeling that almost broke my heart.

Longshot stood up tall, rigid, his usual silence containing more meaning and emotion than it had ever contained before. I knew what was troubling my dear friend. After all, it was troubling all of us. He glanced in my direction, and the corners of his mouth twitched in a slight smile, and I smiled back, looking away as the tightness in my throat threatened to make me breakdown.

I walked closer to the water, sitting down on the sandy shore. My feet dipped into the water, the cold water starting to calm my uneasiness building up deep inside of me. I held onto my bright tiger lily. It had been Jet's favorite flower. He said it reminded him of my eyes. Tears formed in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand, sniffling as I stared at my reflection in the water.

"Chia!" A voice called and I turned around, standing up and pulling on my shoes. The Duke ran and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. I smiled as he continued. "I didn't think you were still coming!" I quirked an eyebrow, and my smile turned to a frown.

"And why is that…?" I asked, and the Duke gave me the innocent eyes.

"Because, Chia. When Jet passed away you were heartbroken. We thought it would be to painful for you to remember what happened." I shot him a look, and he flinched slightly. "We were worried for you, especially from your reaction." I nodded, and bit my lip. _I'm pretty sure we can all remember what happened. _I thought to myself, and pried the Duke's small fingers from my waist.

"Hey look! The Avatar is here!" I frowned, anger rising deep from the pit of my stomach. Believe me, I had nothing against Aang. He was a good friend. But it was who I knew was bound to be with him. She had fallen in love with _my_ Jet. I had hated her since the first moment I set my eyes on her.

"Hey guys!" Aang sounded like his normal cheery self, and another voice, her voice, soon followed with the same greeting. I clenched my fists, and Longshot was now by my side, his soft hand resting on my shoulder.

"Not here, Chia. You need to relax. Believe me. He's loved you more than he's ever loved her." His words shocked me. I cleared my throat, and smiled at Longshot, who smiled back, his hand slowly leaving my shoulder. I turned around, slowly, taking in a deep breath. _Remain calm Chia. Don't show her that she's been the cause of your pain. _I faced Katara, my head held high. Katara was adorned in a blue and grey dress, Aang in a more casual outfit. He wore his old clothes, red and orange with yellow, except he had the necklace he wore the day after the war was won.

He was smiling, hugging people, and talking quickly. He was still his usual self, happy, yet serious, wise, and child-like Aang. His eyes searched the crowd as if he was searching for someone in particular. His grey eyes rested on me, and his grin widened. He ran over to me, encasing me in a bear hug. "Chia! It's been so long! How's everything been? Did you change your hair? You got taller? You look nice!" I nodded my head as he spoke on, pretending that I actually understood and was following along to everything he said. I smiled, and he draped his arm over my shoulder in a friendly way. "Have you seen Katara yet?"

Bang. Headshot.

My smile dropped into a frown, and I felt a more angry feeling. "No. I haven't." Aang smiled brightly and pulled me along through the people until we made it directly infront of Katara, who was deep in conversation with Toph and Longshot. Longshot glanced at me, and he grimaced, knowing that all hell was about to break lose.

"Hi… Chia…?" Katara asked, almost as if she couldn't remember my name. I smiled back, and nodded.

"Yo." I waved halfly, and Aang moved so his arm was now around Katara once again. I frowned, and spoke again, directly at Katara. "So. What are you doing here? Didn't you, umm, hate Jet?"

She looked confused, then shook her head. "No, that was when he deceived us to believe his lies." I clenched my fists and shook my head.

"Watch yourself watertriber. You have no right to speak about him that way." I stared right at her, a look of pure hate visible by everyone nearby. Except for Toph.

Aang's eyes widened, and Katara's gaze turned angered. "What…?" Longshot quickly apologized, and pulled me away from the rest of them.

"What was that about?" He whispered, and I shrugged his hold on my wrist off. "Just leave me alone. I knew coming here was a big mistake." I held the tiger lily tightly, stomping off and towards the woods that led back towards the Ba Sing Se wall.

The sun was already setting slowly, and the path was barely illuminated by the full moon. I trudged along, and pulled apart my braids, my wavy black hair flowing like a river behind me as I hastily trudged along.

I gust of wind brushed past my face, a warm and pleasurable feeling coming from it. I stopped, closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply. Despite the loud animal cries and lemur screeches, I heard the voice clearly.

"That sure was something back there." His voice was close, as if he was speaking into I ear. I blinked, my fiery eyes becoming blurred from the tears starting to form behind my eyes.

I turned around, and nothing was there.

My heart sank. I half expected to see him, _maybe there was a freak accident and the body's were confused…? No. He's dead…I saw it myself. _I rubbed my head and uttered a few curses under my breath. After shaking my head I pushed on forward, down the path and closer the Ba Sing Se's wall.

"Katara was only part of taking out that Fire Nation colony and you know it. You mean more to me than she ever has," My eyes widened and I clenched my fists. I gritted my teeth, before turning around with so much speed, swinging my balled up fists.

"What right do you have to rub it in my face that he's gone? I'm going to bash you-!" My fists met nothing. It was if they flew through a cloud, the air 'whooshing' past me as I swung my fists rapidly. I opened my clenched eyes, the darkness surrounding me. I fell down to my knees, tears flooding from my eyes.

"J-Jet… I miss you…" I mumbled, tears streaking down my face. A gentle breeze brushed against me, and a hand stroked my head, someone crouched protectively crouched over my small form.

"Chia. You don't like Katara one bit huh?"

My crying ebbed away slowly until it had completely stopped. I looked up, slowly, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I blinked a few times, as if trying to take in what was infront of me. I yelped in surprise, struggling to get away fast. "Jet?"

I jumped to my feet, and shook my head. "No! You are supposed to be dead… So how are you here right now?" He smirked his crooked smirk, and took a step towards me. I raised my arms up defensively.

"Chia… It's me… Why don't you believe me?"

"Because your dead!" I shouted angrily, tears still flooding from my bright eyes. "There's no freakin' way your infront of me right now! I'm hallucinating your ghost up from being so depressed because you're gone!" I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, and Jet came closer to me. I felt my guard I had built up fall as he touched my hand with his.

"Believe me now?" Jet whispered, and his shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes perfectly. He spoke softly against my neck, his cold breath giving me chills. _Cold breath…?_

Jet chuckled, and nodded, kissing her cheek. "You're right. I'm not humanly here." I quirked an eyebrow and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"What are you trying to say Jet?" I felt my voice quiver. I really didn't need to hear that he was a ghost sent to give me some sort of crappy fortune.

"No," He laughed. It almost sounded like a melody. "Though sadly…" He pulled me close to his chest, smirking down at me. I frowned, and shook my head.

"Just tell me. I'm pretty sure it can't get worse than you being a ghost." I replied and his hands held my waist firmly. He looked into my eyes with the utmost amount of seriousness, and it scared me.

"Chia, I am a ghost." He whispered softly, and I could clearly see the blue aura surrounding him. Why hadn't I seen it before? Was I that dazed with seeing him again? He broke my thoughts by speaking again. "I can only touch down on earth every night when the sun sets. I only get to stay for half the amount of time of the night hours though."

I felt tears in my eyes. _He's only down with me for three hours a night… _Jet held my arms firmly, and bent his head down close to mine. After kissing my forehead, his lips traveled down to mine, claiming them in a long, loving kiss. After pulling apart, he spoke.

"I'll miss you,"

I didn't need much more explanation than that. His time with me was quickly fading away. He was fading away from me, _literally_. Jet's legs first started to whisp away as a blue aura. Next came his arms, and soon he was completely gone, the remaining blue aura drifting up towards the moonlit sky.

I felt my heart snap as he vanished right before me. I don't remember much of anything else that happened, but I do remember what happened right after.

"And I love you my Chia."

I cried the rest of the night, alone in the forest, the breezes comforting me. I glanced at my hands, my tiger lily blossom floating up into the sky after him.

My Jet gone. 

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, these charrys are pretty OOC. Well, what can you do? Oops~! Nothing can ever be perfect too right? And if you don't like it you can go screw yourself (: Remember – Reviews are appreciated greatly!<strong>

**Ciaossu~  
>-TheMoonDemon<strong>


End file.
